Of Apple Trees and Honey Bees
by CoffeeMoonyAddict
Summary: Marauder's Era. Remus explores his budding feelings for Sirius, intending to keep this secret safe. Too bad he's too oblivious to realize that Sirius not-too-secretly feels the same way. Meanwhile, Peter gets the guys into trouble with McGonagall. SBRL.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: Remus introspectively explores his budding feelings for Sirius, and intends to keep this secret safe from his prying friends. Meanwhile, Peter's excitement for food gets the boys into trouble with McGonagall. SBRL.

**A/N**: This is the first fic I've done in around 3-4 years' time (long hiatus, I know D:), so I hope I haven't lost touch with fic writing just yet. This will evolve into an actual SBRL fic, I swear! Not too much action in this chapter, but hopefully everything will burgeon into something in the next few chapters ;) I hope you guys enjoy reading this, and please let me know your thoughts! I haven't exactly planned how this plot is going to develop, so I'm open to any ideas and suggestions.

Alright enough of my nonsense, on to the fic!

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter, its characters and plot, all belongs to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything. I'm only paying a small tribute to the SBRL fandom.

* * *

**Of Apple Trees and Honey Bees**

**Chapter 1  
**

Our tale begins in first week of the Marauders' fifth year, and our heroes were just getting seated in Transfiguration class.

They were early, for once, as Peter was particularly excited in today's activity: transfiguring apple seeds into actual steaming apple pies. Trust the shorter boy to be motivated by anything remotely-food related.

It was their last class before the end of the week. The room gradually filled up with other fatigued Gryffindor fifth year students slowly shuffling in. Their red and gold scarves matched with the falling autumn leaves outside, basking in the glow of the golden afternoon sun.

Remus was one of the many strolling inside the Transfiguration classroom from his Muggle Studies class, taking calm strides towards the empty seat between James and Sirius. He smiled his trademark serene smile when Sirius slung his arm over the smaller boy's shoulder, whilst laughing at something James had said.

James, Sirius, and Peter had opted to take Divination instead of Muggle Studies. After all, only the closet-lycanthrope had remotely any knowledge amongst the foursome regarding anything muggle-related at all, not to mention the only one who had any chance in passing the class.

"Woah Moony, what's that?"

As for the object of the Marauders' immediate attention, the tawny haired lad was carrying a dark blue book with gold engraving on its leather encasing. Its radiating glimmer against the afternoon sunlight obviously caught the attention of the other boys.

"One of the few books I need to read for Muggle studies this term," the golden-eyed boy replied. "Apparently, the new professor is a bit of a muggle literature geek." Remus sighed as the aforementioned book 'magically' disappeared from his grasp as he spoke, and into the hands of his ever-nosey friends.

James Potter reached over to fiddle with the book in with his usual curiosity, flipping over the pages nonchalantly, obviously feigning actual understanding of the text.

"Geez, Moony, how could you stand reading so much, all the time?"

Meanwhile, Sirius and Peter loudly argued how watching tea leaves was a much easier (and less mind-consuming) way to earn academic credit. Well, to be more accurate, it was more of Sirius doing the any form of persuading, while Peter simply hung on and agreed relentlessly to anything the elite Black boy had to say. It was definitely no secret to anyone in Hogwarts that Peter was a great fanboy of his charming and charismatic roommates.

Remus knew well why he did not choose to take Divination together with his friends. The subject required the students to observe the waxing and waning of the moon, for the astrological qualities it held in predicting someone's fortune.

Divination also needed its students to engage in activities that would be extremely challenging for Remus, especially with his 'furry little affliction'. That, and he did not want to risk the chance for anyone's tea leaves to suddenly transmogrify into a shape of a howling wolf, whilst his presence in the class. Dangerous and scary stuff, that Divination. Remus' neck hairs stood on end just thinking of the possibilities. The subject wasn't simply bluffing about disaster while keeping a stoically serious voice, as Sirius had contended.

Well, Remus Lupin was definitely the most studious of the Marauder boys, and didn't mind studying a bit more to attain his grades. He was more capable than his buddies to handle a much heavier academic workload. Most of the Hogwarts professors and staff often wondered of the shy boy's sanity, with the staggering frequency he spent with the notorious pranksters.

But Remus himself knew precisely why he had spent time James, Sirius, and Peter. True, they were noisy, and often got the skinny lycanthrope roped into trouble (despite his prefect status). But they accepted him, despite his past and his very secret affliction.

He smiled as Sirius started waving a flurry of tea bags animatedly in front of him. The Divination peeps were supposed to drink one cup of tea a day, and note their observations or whatnot. The long ebony-haired lad was already planning what shenanigans he and James would write for their homework.

Remus really enjoyed spending time with his friends, especially Sirius. He was outgoing, charismatic, and was always up to something funny. He wore his heart on his sleeve, and never hesitated to help out a friend in need. In fact, he had come to realise that he had been spending more time with Sirius as of late, and–

The classroom doors flung open with a sudden bang. Professor Minerva McGonagall's brisk entrance broke any ongoing conversation or trains of thought in the room. The head of Gryffindor was notorious for the strict discipline she expected and upheld in her students. She never hesitated to deduct house points, even the previous ones of her own house.

"Good afternoon class. Today we will be transfiguring apple seeds into apple pies," she began, covertly rolling her eyes at the sight of the Pettigrew boy's twinkling eyes. "This is an advanced level of Transfiguration, as it involves more focus, as well as more processes than you have practiced before in your fourth year."

A collective groan resounded in the large classroom, with the exception of Peter (who was busy drooling in fantasy land), Remus (who was recalling his wand-flicking actions), and Lily Evans (who was the confident prefect, as always).

"You are to follow the spells listed specifically in these handouts", McGonagall continued as she levitated sheets of parchment to each table.

"Wands out. Once ready, you may begin."

* * *

"Bloody Merlin's beard!"

Three hours later, we find our heroes entering the Gryffindor portrait hole, their normally messy hair all the more strewn with the addition of twigs and leaves.

"Mind your language, Sirius," Remus commented, sighing as he cast a quick cleaning spell on their hair and clothes. But even though the debris was cleared, it did not lighten up the other boys' mood.

The Fat Lady in the portrait wrinkled her acrylic nose in disgust, as the dirty foursome gained entry through the most recent password. _'Cinnamon Apples'_.

"I can bloody say whatever I bloody want to, Moony," Sirius retorted. The two black haired boys then cast a dark glare at Peter. The latter sheepishly shrank further from the group, and murmured his apologies for the nth time that night.

Well, ladies and gentlemen, if you haven't guessed it by now, here's what really ensued.

The overexcited Peter Pettigrew had indeed transfigured the apple seeds. But in his hyperactive state of mind, he had not transfigured them into apple pies, but instead, into an enormous apple tree. Dun dun dun.

The monstrous structure had not only taken root in the mahogany-floored classroom (practically destroying said floor in the process), but also threatened to break through the classroom ceiling. The very act had caused a mini-earthquake to ensue, and the classroom violently shook into a state of disarray.

Some perfectly transfigured apple pies (like Remus' and Lily's), and semi-transfigured apples (like James' and Sirius'), as a result became flying debris all around the room.

Needless to say, it was a scene of pure havoc.

This being said, thankfully Transfigurations was not held in the deep depths of the castle dungeons, or the Gryffindors would have probably been buried alive in this catastrophe. (And we wouldn't have a story now, wouldn't we?)

Without a doubt, McGonagall had assumed this whole episode as another prank staged by the infamous Marauders. In hindsight, it would have been a great prank, if it could have included a proper escape plan. But anyway, the head mistress of the Gryffindor house had immediately deducted 40 points from the house, and sentenced the foursome into two months' worth of detention, laden with the task of rebuilding the now-unusable classroom back to its pristine state.

And here's the catch: They were to rebuild the room, totally without the aid of magic.

What worsened the already steaming blow, (well, mostly for James anyway), was that Lily became one of the unfortunate recipients of the assorted flying debris. Whilst being rushed into the hospital wing with the assistance of her close friend Suzie Fludger, the flaming red-head uncharacteristically spewed profanities at Potter for giving her major burns.

"Dammit Wormtail, can't you do anything right for once?"

* * *

To Be Continued...

**A/N**: Comments and reviews would be highly appreciated! Let me know what you guys think! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary**: Marauder's Era. Remus explores his budding feelings for Sirius, intending to keep this secret safe. Too bad he's too oblivious to realize that Sirius not-too-secretly feels the same way. Meanwhile, Peter gets the guys into trouble with McGonagall. SBRL.

**A/N**: Thanks to **Fishy Custard** who reviewed to Chapter 1, and also to everyone else who faved and put this on their story alert!:) Much love!

On a random note, I always imagined Remus' voice to be much like Jason Mraz's. Smooth, clear, and undeniably sexy. *swoons*

Now, on to the fic!

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter, its characters and plot, all belongs to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything. I'm only paying a small tribute to the SBRL fandom.

* * *

**Of Apple Trees and Honey Bees**

**Chapter 2**

The Hogwarts landscape was now a peculiar sight to behold.

Many of its students and staff would have previously agreed that the surrounding forestry was a much refreshing sight, especially compared to heavily crowded and urbanized muggle London.

However, with the latest addition to the castle's architecture, namely the transfigured apple tree, many would comment that Hogwarts was now a tad bit _too_ sylvan for their tastes.

When interviewed about this issue, the headmaster Albus Dumbledore commented that Hogwarts' newest addition was indeed a most novel one. His half-moon spectacles had twinkled as he spoke, but his eyes had betrayed something else.

The white-bearded wizard was always surreptitious about his musings.

Well, a week had passed since that fateful incident, and the apple tree itself had begun to have some inhabitants. Some birds started creating their nests on top of its luscious branches (yes, it was really a rather large tree). The surrounding area then became always endowed with birds singing nature's song.

That was good...right?

Too bad the now-ubiquitous presence of birds also meant that the classroom in ruins, aka the Marauders' detention cell for the next few weeks, was literally inundated with bird droppings.

It seemed that even Mother Nature was vengeful against Peter's act of Transfiguration.

In hindsight, Professor McGonagall considered that Peter's skill in Transfiguration was really quite commendable; to have had the tiny apple seed mature into the most of its evolutionary capacity was remarkable for the short chubby boy to accomplish.

But, detention is detention, and McGonagall was never a woman to go back on her words.

She had already been lenient enough to allow the foursome some form of slack. The Marauders were not forced to rebuild the aforementioned classroom on a daily basis per se, as long as the classroom was fully rebuilt and refurbished by the time the two months' detention sentence was up.

She had also given them the independence to decide who in particular, and which days they would work on it. The discipline mistress also didn't see the need to supervise them all the time. She had her own responsibilities too. And after all, fifth year was their O.W.L. year, and she was not to deny any of them study time (especially for Remus), if they needed it.

* * *

Remus sighed.

He was waiting for Muggle Studies class to begin, while sitting next to a recuperating Lily Evans.

Madam Pomfrey had healed most of her apple pie-induced burns the previous week, but there was left some pinkish patches on her face and arms that would only heal with time's passing.

Lily was never narcissistic for a girl her age, but then again, it would be natural for anyone would absolutely loathe pink patches defiling their otherwise pristine features. (The latter would have been asserted strongly by one adamant James Potter).

"I mean, _really_, Remus, how could he even think such a thing? At first I thought he was merely daft, but does Potter even have a brain?"

"It's been a week, Lily, I can lend you some soothing lotion later if you like?" the sandy haired boy digressed. He grew tired of defending James (although James was really innocent in this particular accident), and just acquiesced mostly to whatever Lily had to say.

Remus really hoped for Professor Cassels to come in soon, Lily's complaints were getting a bit too irritating for his own threshold to bear.

_If only Sirius were here, I wouldn't need to go through this alone, _Remus thought.

The closet-werewolf constantly found his thoughts going back to Sirius since their fifth year started.

Sure, the Black heir had grown taller and _much _more handsome through the holidays, but did it really mean anything at all, though?

They were just best mates.

Best mates who often fell asleep on each other's shoulders in the warmth of the Gryffindor common room, best mates who had a bit more physical contact than most heterosexual males could stand. But still. They were just the best of mates.

Remus was jolted of his reverie when a middle aged man in his late 30s, entered the Muggle Studies classroom. He had long auburn hair that reached his shoulders, a fair complexion, and stood to around 6 feet tall. He had a dazzling smile, and an aura that made the classroom's occupants rush into silence.

"Good afternoon guys and gals," the man began, "your dear Professor Cassels is on leave. She got into a terrible accident, and got trampled by a raging herd of Hippogriffs last weekend." He paused and gave a mildly confused look. "Still not too sure how she got into that predicament."

Most of the students blanched. Professor Cassels was a rather bookish, often in the depths of her own world, in her early 50s witch. It was very likely that she had wandered in her own thoughts, not even noticing that she had indeed trespassed on Hippogriff land. Very territorial, those creatures.

"Anyway, not to worry, she's under the best care in St. Mungo's now. In the meantime, I'll be taking her classes until Professor Cassels makes a smooth recovery."

After some moment of awkward and muted silence, the man laughed to himself. "Oh yes, introductions. You guys can call me Professor Charles Simpson. I used to study at Hogwarts too, a few years ago. "

A resounding nod of acknowledgement came from the students, and some "ooohs".

"Anyway, without further ado, let's take your attendance."

Professor Simpson shuffled through the many books he was carrying, finally whisking out a parchment with the students' name list.

"Argyle, Thomas."

"Here."

"Douglas, Samuel."

"Present."

"Longbottom, Frank."

"Present!"

"Lupin, Remus."

"Here."

"Nice name, Remus." The professor smiled toothily.

"Uh...Thanks?" Remus' face coloured, and sunk lower in his seat.

"Alright...Evans, Lily."

"Here."

The professor continued to call the names down the list.

Remus really involuntarily blushed at the professor's unexpected compliment. It was not common for anyone to compliment his appearance. Being a werewolf also made him more self conscious about his features, for fear of others' noticing his monthly transmogrification scars.

Professor Simpson's striking smile had also made Remus' kness turn weak. Thankfully he had been sitting down, or else Remus would have hyperventilated in the embarrassment that would have ensued.

The sandy haired boy winced as a mental image of what could have happened involuntarily conjured itself in his mind. _He saw an image of his knees buckling in shock, resulting in his person falling on the classroom floor. Like a puppet_.

He shook his head, as though the action could clear off his imagined embarrassment. Oh, the power of the mind.

_Get a grip of yourself, Lupin_, he berated, _this is most inappropriate, and you know it_.

Only Sirius had made him blush like that before, and that was saying something.

He sank deeper in his seat. He remembered that he had to serve detention with Sirius later after class. It was going to be a very long day.

* * *

To be Continued...

**A/N**: Uh-oh. Who's this new professor that's making our favourite werewolf's heart beat a little faster? Why didn't Sirius even make an entrance here? Stay tuned to find out!

Aaaaand...Reviews are really much welcome! So please review! I'd really want to know what you guys think, so be able to write a fic that all of us will enjoy ;)

Kudos, and see you guys in the next update!

* * *

Here's a sneak peek in **Apple Trees and Honey Bees, Chapter 3**!

_It simply never occurred to him before – that Moony, with his sandy blonde Moony-hair, golden brown Moony-eyes, and symphony-of-church-bells Moony-laugh, was the one responsible for his effervescent mood whenever the skinnier boy was around. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary**: Marauders' Era. Remus explores his budding feelings for Sirius, intending to keep this secret safe. Too bad he's too oblivious to realize that Sirius not-too-secretly feels the same way. Meanwhile, Peter's excitement for food gets the boys into trouble with McGonagall. SBRL.

**A/N**: Thanks to **StripeyPurpleFish, BubbleGumPowah,** and **Fishy Custard** for the reviews ;) It's really much appreciated! :D Thanks to all who faved this fic, and added it to their story alert!

Hope you guys like my OC Professor Charles Simpson! I'm not too sure how big of a role I want him to play in this story, let's just wait and see how the plot develops, yeah? ;)

Now, without further ado, on to the fic!

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter, its characters and plot, all belongs to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything. I'm only paying a small tribute to the SBRL fandom.

* * *

**Of Apple Trees and Honey Bees**

**Chapter 3**

In the previous episode, we left a blushing Remus with his clumsy thoughts in Muggle Studies class. Let's check on how our favourite werewolf is doing.

Remus had managed to calm down and assume his normal calm composure somewhere in the middle of his two hour Muggle Studies class. Furiously taking notes definitely helped cool his nerves.

Despite his age, Professor Simpson was a talented teacher. He was animated and kept the class' attention with jokes, photos, and diagrams. Rarely was there a class so attentive and responsive in Hogwarts' long past. One could even cross-reference it in the latest edition of _Hogwarts: A History_.

He was much unlike Professor Cassels and Professor Binns, who without fail seemed to get majority of their students to drowse into a soft slumber.

There showed the signs that Simpson was definitely going to be popular amongst the range of teachers in Hogwarts. Especially with the distinct lack of homework involved for his lessons.

_The other Marauders are definitely going to regret not taking this class_, Remus mused, while jotting down more notes.

Their dorm room had been inundated with the suffocating aroma of tea leaves for the past week, and the other three boys have been almost inebriated from drinking so much tea. Peter almost peed his pyjamas one night. So much for Divination being an easy class.

Regardless, Remus was grateful for Muggle Studies class to end for the day.

Despite the day's prior evens, he intrinsically felt that he much preferred Sirius' jubilant yet comforting presence compared to anyone else's. Yes, he preferred Sirius to the presence of a teacher that his seatmate, the strait-laced Lily Evans, caught herself describing as '_hot_'.

* * *

"I'm tired, Moony," Sirius whined, while dramatically falling onto the smaller boy. "Let's take a break, pretty please?"

Both boys were in detention for at least two hours now, scraping off the bird droppings that have fallen from the humongous heights of the apple tree. The cheery chirps of the birds seemed to mock their plight overhead.

James and Peter had _other commitments_ that day (whatever those may be). Remus did not bother to interrogate them. Seeing the devious smirk on James' face practically gave him away, anyway.

Obviously, he had either a prank in mind, or was out to stalk Lily Evans, _again._ Nothing new there.

Sirius himself didn't mind James' absence, given that it implied Peter's absence too. Plus, James had promised to saw off the apple tree with Peter the next day, when it was Remus and Sirius' turn to have a day off.

Sirius had not exactly really forgiven Peter for getting them stuck in this unfortunate predicament, and would probably have chewed off his chubby head with his Animagus form, if he could.

"Come on, _Reeeemus_," the taller boy drawled, "you know you want to have a break too, mate."

Sirius then gave Remus his lost puppy eyes, which he knew the latter obviously couldn't resist.

"All right, you big baby, we can have a rest for a while."

_Sirius has the most irresistible puppy dog eyes_, Remus thought. _His Animagus is a bloody __**dog**__, for crying out loud._

But deep inside, Remus knew that wasn't the _only_ reason he succumbed easily to Sirius' charms.

He regarded Sirius as his closest friend in Hogwarts, and felt that Sirius understood him best amongst their peers. With Sirius, he always felt the most safe, the most comfortable.

He knew this status might not be exactly requited, though.

James, after all, took the "best friend" status from Sirius since their first year, although the messy haired boy recently spent most of his time ogling over a particular fiery red-head nowadays.

As for Peter...Remus felt more like a giving tree in their friendship – mostly sharing homework answers to the chubby boy, or giving him the last piece of toast during breakfast (after much begging in Peter's part). When Remus' intelligence or altruism was not in need, Peter would usually cling onto James and Sirius more.

The golden eyed boy mused that the rat Animagus must still be terrified of quiet Remus' vicious werewolf alter-ego. In the food chain, wolves were obviously far superior to rats, after all.

So in that light, _perhaps_ Peter's fears were intrinsically valid.

Although Remus might like to point out that wolves usually hunt for larger game, and never really gave a damn for small fry like rats and mice.

"Moony... I'm bored... Entertain me..."

Sirius' half-dead drawl shook Remus out of his reverie. Other than food and drink, Sirius seemed to have a constant appetite for entertainment that needed to be regularly sated.

"Let's play a game, then?" Remus suggested.

Sirius' eyes suddenly came back to life, and twinkled in that way when he and James came up with a notorious prank idea. "Great idea, Messr Moony."

* * *

"Heard that he's a vegan."

"Well, I heard that he's secretly a muggle Nazi in disguise."

"Pish posh, my sources tell me that he's closet training to become a monk."

Remus tried to stifle a laugh, but failed miserably. He burst into laughter.

The mental image of Severus – his usual greasy hair shaved bald, whilst clad in hooded monk robes, was way too hilarious for the werewolf to bear.

The two played a game of giving Severus Snape the most ridiculous descriptions. Whoever gave in and laughed first would lose, and become subject to the winner's mercy.

"You lose, Moony!" Sirius exclaimed, and proceeded to tackle his sandy-haired friend, tickling his sides wildly.

"Si-Siri, s-stop it!" Remus howled, barely containing his laughter.

"Why should I?" Sirius smirked, while his hands continued their tickling non-stop.

"Ti-tickling can b-be fatal to we-werewolves!" Remus replied, gasping between breaths and laughter.

Sirius stopped abruptly.

"Are you serious, Moony?"

"No, my name is Remus. You are Sirius, Padfoot," Remus deadpanned, quickly recovering and wriggling away from the other boy's grasp. A trademark Moony-smirk graced his lips.

He absolutely loved goofing around with Sirius.

On the other hand, the raven-haired boy chuckled at the blatantly overly-used pun. It never seemed to wear off its hilariousness.

_Maybe it's because it's about my name_, Sirius considered seriously. He was never too humble to deny the size of his own ego. His chest swelled with pride.

He was a Black after all, and some intrinsic qualities would simply never yield. James' almost ubiquitous presence never really helped to abate that either.

_Or maybe, it's because of Remus, don't you think? _A tiny, almost microscopic, non-solipsistic part of Sirius argued. It waggled its microscopic eyebrows suggestively.

In the depths of Sirius' mind, there were a few whole seconds of stunned silence.

Sirius was slightly taken aback by this sudden revelation. Not that it irked him. No, definitely _not _that.

It just simply never occurred to him before – that Moony, with his sandy blonde Moony-hair, golden brown Moony-eyes, and symphony-of-church-bells Moony-laugh, was the one responsible for his effervescent mood whenever the skinnier boy was around.

It was with Remus' initiative, that Sirius didn't mind sharing his toast with Peter.

_Yes, yes_, Sirius replied to his pseudo alter-ego, _it kinda makes more sense that way_.

_I told you so. Now stop talking to yourself. __**He's**__ calling you. _

With a knowing chuckle, Sirius' inner voice withdrew once more to the not-so-deep recesses of his mind.

"Huh?"

"Earth to Sirius," Remus half-yelled, whilst frantically waving his wand wildly at his dark haired detention buddy.

"You're slobbering, mate. What gives?"

At that point, Sirius indeed caught himself drooling, with a loopy smile caught in his lips.

Loopily intoxicated with _Remus Lupin_.

Sirius almost drooled his way back into his dreamlike state again.

* * *

To Be Continued...

**A/N**: Why does Peter ask for everyone's toast? What is James up to? And what travails await our favourite boys? We can only find out, in the next update.. :D

Thanks for reading until this far, guys! And please leave a review, so I can know what you all think! Kudos!

* * *

Here's a sneak peek in **Of Apple Trees and Honey Bees, Chapter 4**!

_Remus never really understood why there were orchestra symphonies perpetually playing in Hogwarts' Great Hall. It gave too much of a regal Christmas feeling. And it induced people into an overall happy emotion._

_Remus did not particularly wish to be happy at that moment._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Thanks to **CLAREsaysHI**, and **GDNIGHT** for the reviews, and to all who faved and story alert-ed this! You are all awesome and lovely people! :))

I had to change my rating to "M", instead of "T" due to some mildly suggestive sexual themes in this chapter (not too detailed though ;D). I don't want to get flagged -.- This is your warning!

What happened to the "PG" rating, though?

Anyways, on to the fic!

**Disclaimer:** Isn't it obvious by now? :/

* * *

**Of Apple Trees and Honey Bees**

**Chapter 4**

_Moans mingled in sultry air, enclosed by the curtains of the four-poster bed. _

_Sirius was thankful for the Silencio spell he cast on the area; otherwise his partner's cries of pleasure would have definitely woken up his sleeping roommates._

_He smirked, and delved in for more. _

_Sweat blended with sweat, as the two naked figures melded into one in the dark shadow of the night. _

_Pleasure achieved in its' most blissful state. _

_Sirius rolled onto his side of the bed, propping his elbow to gaze at the post-coital state of his lover. The latter's usually fair visage now radiated a bright blush. He was panting for breath, much to Sirius' delight. _

"_That was amazing," Sirius gasped, tracing his lover's facial features with his thumb, admiring its lines and contours. _"_We should do this more often."_

_Azure orbs met grey ones, and Charles Simpson grinned in response. _

"_Yes, we definitely should." _

_

* * *

_

"Bloody hell!"

Remus sat up, being shaken up from his dream (or was it nightmare?) His creamy-golden hair clung to his perspiring face. A cold sweat ran through his entire body, soaking his red-and-white striped pyjamas. The pupils of his golden eyes were still dilated due to shock. He found himself panting badly.

And all was not exactly hunky-dory _down there_, either.

The teenage werewolf quickly observed his surroundings to do some damage check.

Everyone else in the room still lay in blissful slumber, very oblivious to their lycanthrope friend's distress.

Sirius, James, and Peter were in a tea-bag drunken stupor the previous night, and now completely zonked out. It seemed that the other Marauders were finally getting serious about their O.W.L.s.

The sun was yet to rise in that fateful Saturday morning, and there was nothing on their agenda, for once. More likely than not, the others would only wake up after lunch time, if not later.

Remus sighed in relief, and plopped right back into his bed.

_What in Merlin's beard just happened?_

* * *

Remus never really understood why there were orchestra symphonies perpetually playing in Hogwarts' Great Hall. It gave too much of a regal Christmas feeling. And it induced people into an overall happy emotion.

Remus did not particularly wish to be happy at that moment.

It wasn't even Christmas time yet. There was nothing to look forward to. The October winds were only starting to pick up, blowing the falling leaves into spirals around the castle grounds.

Life was getting absolutely dreadful. It was only schoolwork, detention, food, sleep – a monotonous iron cage cycle that was driving a Pre-Moon Syndrome-ing (PMS) Remus insane.

It was exactly 6 days to the next full moon transformation, after all.

Eating early in the morning in the Great Hall was calming though, albeit lonely. It was obvious that most people decided to sleep-in for the weekend, unbeknownst to them that they accommodated to Remus' insane need to be alone at the moment.

The sandy-blonde haired boy felt some sense of relief from finally being distanced from the other Marauders; spending the past few weeks in detention with them had been rather suffocating - well, with the exception of Sirius, of course.

His dream the previous night had especially highlighted to him his need for some solitude. This is what happens when you spend too much time in a testosterone-saturated environment.

It gets to your head.

Remus barely nibbled on the butter croissants and turkey ham that was lavishly displayed in front of him. It was ironic that a bad dream troubled him more than the worse-off thought of anticipating his monthly transformation.

_I should probably spend more time with Lily and fulfill some prefect duties_, Remus mused.

That fiery redhead sure had a temper to match her hair colour, and Remus knew better than to make her fed up with his lack of responsibility as of late.

But despite being easily enraged (especially by a particular James Potter), Lily was a good friend. Possibly the only shoulder he could lean on (figuratively, of course) right now, with regard to this issue.

Through the experiences in his short fifteen years of life, Remus knew that some things were just not meant to be handled alone. Lycanthropy, one. Love interests, another.

The shift in company from testosterone to oestrogen might probably balance out his luck with Fate, too. Merlin knows that he had been suffering a streak of bad luck as of late.

He strode off towards the library in search of the aforementioned redhead, pocketing a piece of toast for Peter on his way out.

* * *

Back to the Gryffindor fifth year boys' dorm room, Sirius drooled on his sleep, whilst muttering, "_Rainbows... Moony... No, don't go... _"

A tousled James Potter stood beside his best friend's bed. A knowing smirk was etched on his cunning features upon hearing Sirius' rather detailed sleep-talking.

Of all the years he knew the young Black, James would have wagered his life's savings that the guy was a pouf. Now, on the 4th day of October, James finally won that bet, against himself.

His glasses dramatically fogged up as he grinned maniacally. The nuts and bolts in his brain started moving.

* * *

"Werewolf?"

A stunned Charlie Simpson gaped at a very pensive Albus Dumbledore.

He couldn't imagine that the shy, skinny lad was actually afflicted with lycanthropy. He gulped. That explained the few scars that were etched across his pale face. Not a case of abusive parents or bullying, huh.

No wonder Remus had an air of mild trepidation with interacting with the other students. He only opened up to a select few, he noticed. Rumors in Hogwarts spread faster than flying thestrals in heat, Simpson thought. He used to be a student too, after all.

And this information was not just any superficial gossip.

The two were in the Headmaster's office, after the latter was summoned Simpson for a short meeting about the aforementioned issue.

"Yes, well, I thought you should be kept in the loop of things," Dumbledore replied, "since all of his teachers are informed."

"This knowledge should not cause any bias on his academic performance, however. Young Remus is very capable and independent. One of the star pupils in Gryffindor, his knowledge only ousted by one Lily Evans." The Headmaster's eyes twinkled knowingly. "We have a very promising group of fifth years this time around, Charles, not much unlike you and your friends last time."

Charles Simpson smiled, "Thank you headmaster for sharing this with me. Rest assured I'll keep this information in my safest confidence."

Minutes later, Hogwarts' youngest professor exited Dumbledore's office.

_Things have not changed much after all these years_, he reminisced. _Hogwarts is still full of revelations and surprises_.

Charlie Simpson headed back to his office, his bright auburn hair rippling in his long strides.

* * *

To Be Continued...

**A/N:** Whatever's in italics in the first part of this chapter is a dream sequence, kay? ;) Remus' dream, in particular.

And as usual, please review, people! It will make this author very happy and satisfied (and probably motivated to update more!) ;)

* * *

Here's a sneak peek in **Of Apple Trees and Honey Bees, Chapter 5**!

_Peter took out a piece of toast and crushed it into bits with his hand, cluttering it around the grass that surrounded him. He waited. _

_Suddenly, he heard a deathly noise, and instinctively turned to look._

_He froze at the sight that greeted him. _

_His mind screamed, "Run!" but his feet remained frozen to the muddy ground that lay beneath him._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Okay before we start, I just want to give a shout out to everyone in Japan who was affected by the earthquake and tsunami...my heart goes out to you guys, yeah? I hope that rescue and relief will be there and take care of things as soon as they can...

Thanks to **lalala**, **CLAREsaysHI**, **GDNIGHT**, and **Mariana Lestrange** for the reviews! It was good feedback, and really helped motivate me to continue writing ;) Oh yeah, and thanks to the people who fav-ed and story alert-ed this too! Much love! ;)

Now, on to the fic!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, any of its characters, plot, etc...Nuff said.

* * *

**Of Apple Trees and Honey Bees**

**Chapter 5**

"They say dreams are a reflection of your subconscious desires, Remus dear," Lily said, while stifling her girly giggles with her thick Potions textbook. O.W.L. exercise sheets were strewn all over the table, smudged with answers, corrections, and aggravated doodles.

The two Gryffindor prefects had met in the school library, where the other Marauders would definitely not be eavesdropping. Remus had just confided in Lily of his rather explicit dream, in search for some solace, or at least a logical interpretation.

However, Remus was definitely not used to seeing this _**girly**_ side of Lily.

Fierce and fearsome, yes. Girly, no.

He involuntarily wondered how James would react to seeing this side of her.

The mental image of a nosebleeding James Potter rocketing in ecstasy to the moon, painted itself in his mind.

Yup, probably that.

"So... You're trying to imply that... I subconsciously desire a threesome?" Remus retorted, raising a sandy-blonde eyebrow. "Really, Miss Evans?"

The giggles ensued at a higher octave, and the fiery red head turned a brighter shade of scarlet.

"Maybe?"

The werewolf sighed and dramatically banged his head against the wooden library desk, to much dismay of the librarian.

For once, Lily wasn't being the reliable, understanding one here.

_**All is doomed**_.

* * *

"Hey Padfoot!"

"Yeah Prongs?"

James was relaxing on his own bed, having changed to a casual muggle shirt and jeans, while Sirius had just woken up in the wee hours of the Sunday afternoon.

The duo were alone in their dormitory. Moony their was gone, Merlin knows where. Peter was taking his very own sweet time bathing. The chubby boy's shower-singing echoed and reverberated into the otherwise silent room.

"Do you fancy anyone?" James asked, wiggling his eyebrows. "Someone sounded a bit happy last night."

A groggy Sirius shifted his position on his four-poster bed to face his bespectacled friend. _Damn his sleep-talking._ He hugged his thick Gryffindor-motifed blanklet, as though the action would provide him the elusive solace of sleep. It was a Sunday afternoon after all, a bloke deserved his beauty sleep.

Despite his sleep-ridden hair, the Black heir managed to elegantly raise an eyebrow at his friend's query.

"Why would my love life interest you now, Prongsie?" Sirius drawled, expertly hiding the blush that would have otherwise erupted on his porcelain features. "I thought you were never the type snog and tell? With Evans, and all."

"Although I don't think Jamsie-boy's made any progress yet, huh?"

James froze, not expecting Sirius to be so alert when he just woke up. _Never mind, it's just the beginning. _

Sirius, of all his years of friendship with James, knew that Potter boy was up to something, with his tell-tale scheming tone and devilish smile. Up to something _no good_.

* * *

It was a silent Tuesday morning, and Peter Pettigrew was seen wandering alone in the castle grounds, nearing the Forbidden Forest area.

He still had a good hour or so before breakfast in the Great Hall began, so he took his time in his musings.

After all, he had to pay tribute to some of his rat-friends in the forest today.

Peter had made a silent alliance with some of the woodland creatures in the Hogwarts forest to aid him to achieve his Animagus form. He knew he wasn't the brightest in their foursome, but he didn't want to be left out of the Marauders' new monthly midnight adventures as well.

He had known that his Animagus was to be a rat, (what other creature would be so dark, be so incessantly ravenous, and have an insanely long tail?) but he had trouble achieving the full form of it at a single incantation.

Studying and communicating with the local Hogwarts rats had helped him to focus, surprisingly, and his daily tribute of toasted bread had always ensured their company. Remus had been cooperative in helping him pilfer toast from the kitchens or the Great Hall, and recently, Sirius too. James, however, seemed to be spirited away to _Lily-land: the place of undying rainbows and wonky hearts_.

Peter took out a piece of toast from his cloak-pocket, and crushed it into bits with his hand, cluttering it around the grass that surrounded him. He waited.

Suddenly, he heard a deathly noise, and instinctively turned to look.

He froze at the sight that greeted him.

His mind screamed, "Run!" but his feet remained frozen to the muddy ground that lay beneath him.

A hooded figure clad in black lay upon a dead centaur, doing what seemed morosely like drinking its decapitated body's blood. Droplets of the scarlet liquid splattered across the muddy ground and dead leaves.

At the sound of Peter's scared whimpering, the figure abruptly stopped, and raised its bloody head to survey its surroundings.

Its slimy, salamander-like tongue licked its lips, a maniacal grin graced its bloodied mouth.

Slowly, it made its way towards the scared boy; not walking, but levitating. Its ebony cloak was ghastly, Peter could see smoke-like fumes emitting its tips. The creature's alabaster-white skin was illumined by the dull morning sun, almost absorbing all the sunlight in the area. It was a foreboding and haunting sight to behold.

"Boy, don't you know it's dangerous to wander in the woods?" the figure hissed, its voice snake-like. "Big bad wolves could be lurking."

"I-I know a w-wolf, s-sir," Peter stammered, "b-but he's n-neither bad nor b-big."

Whatever summoned the courage in Peter to be cocky with this dark creature – Well, definitely surprised it, and undoubtedly even surprised Peter himself.

The boy must have been spending too much time with James and Sirius, and their cocky ways.

* * *

**A/N**: Okay, I know this is kind of like a rip-off from the unicorn thing is from HP1, but hey, the blood-sucking thing for Elixer of Life must have started somewhere, right? Sorry I don't have HP1 with me right now, so I can't exactly double-check if its canon.. ^_^

And I apologize for the slightly shorter chapter, it's really been a busy week for me...I'll make it up to you guys as soon as I can! ;)

Anyways, please review! Tell me what you liked, or didn't like! Thanks guys for reading till this far!

* * *

Something to look forward to, in **Of Apple Trees and Honey Bees, Chapter 6**

_Sirius was taken aback by the dreary sight that beheld him in the Hospital Wing. _

_His mousy friend Peter was in slings. Although his body was wrapped up, it was obvious that the smaller boy had cuts and bruises littered throughout his whole body. Potions of assorted colours (all of which looked absolutely icky), were beside him on the bedside table. _

_The dog Animagus gripped the werewolf's shoulder. The atmosphere was tense. _

_"You know Peter," Remus started, "usually I'm the one who's worse for wear." The sandy-blonde haired boy sat beside the bed-ridden one, patting his head. _

_"What happened, mate?" _


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Sorry guys for the long hiatus...School and part time work had been overloading my schedule, had to wait for the semester to end before I could continue this...Here's a longer chapter to compensate!

Thanks to **GDNIGHT**, **cutegixie, discoslam, BeastieoftheShadows12, ****Freya-Rhianna****, **and **brenna963** for the reviews! I really feel bad 'cause I wasn't able to reply your reviews until recently. I really appreciate them though =) Keep on giving the constructive feedback! =)

Now, on to the fic!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, any of its characters, plot, etc...

* * *

**Of Apple Trees and Honey Bees**

**Chapter 6**

"Wotcher, Remus?" A random faceless Gryffindor student greeted.

Remus wanted to reply, _Shut the freaking hell up, you bugger_. But being the ever good-natured Prefect that he was, he merely whispered, "Nothing," before strolling briskly away from his confused peer.

Suffice to say, our resident werewolf was in a very sulky mood today. However, most of the Hogwarts population who usually took advantage of _nice, friendly_ Remus, obviously didn't notice the change in his mood.

It was Tuesday, three days away from the _freaking_ full moon, and Remus was reaching the peak of his Pre-Moon Syndrome (aka PMS). His sexual pent-up tension and confusion didn't really help, either.

Since his explicit dream of Sirius and his professor, Remus had been having recurring dreams in the following subsequent nights. Different scenarios, foreplays – but always the same two people.

It was frustrating enough to secretly make the lavatory journey in the dead of the night to finish off. To have one of the objects of his affections sleeping a few metres away made it _so much worse_.

Lily's opinions, and recently added clandestine winks in the Great Hall, were enough to make the werewolf go totally insane.

Insinuations often carried a worse effect than the actual action, or so people say.

Remus Lupin was no longer a boy, but not yet a man. His lycanthropy had attributed to much of his precocious maturity, especially when compared to his superficial peers. He was never one to consider romance as a priority in his life; since his afflicted childhood he aimed to excel and gain social mobility that would have otherwise been stunted by his furry condition.

One dashing Sirius Black, however, was proving to be a great complication to Remus' plans. While most would consider Sirius' outgoing character and more than occasional douchebaggery to be either - one, too excessive for normalcy, or two, overly attractive as a badboy stereotype (the latter usually applies to the ladies and fanboys), Remus found it simply as a nice complement to his own calm personality.

With James having discovered his body's reservoir of hormones, and Peter being more questionable in his daily activities (what the heck is with that toast? Magic or not, bread and butter does not grow on trees), Remus could only rely on Messr Padfoot for a good laugh and companionship.

The sandy haired marauder found himself in the unfortunate predicament of being smitten with his best friend and roommate. It was not a feeling as shallow and lovey-dovey that one would usually associate with puppy love (although it is ironic that both of them have canine alter egos). Nope, this thing, whatever it was between them, was more deep, entropic - befuddling yet satisfying.

If Cupid were an actual sentient being, rather than a mere personification of the mythical Eros he represented, he would be laughing his metaphoric ass and wings off at him right now.

* * *

"So, take for instance Plato's concept of the Cave Analogy," Professor Simpson drawled as he transfigured a small visual replica of a cave in thin air. He then incanted for a sun, that looked suspiciously like a glowing snitch, to appear outside the artificial cave. "The question lies not in the source of the sunlight, or 'enlightenment', but simply how to procure..."

It was amazing how he could find ways to use magic relevantly in a non-magic class like Muggle Studies.

Half of the class were at wits end trying to fathom the muggle philosophy concept, while the other half merely oogled at Simpson's superior charm and transfiguration skills.

Lily, vaguely familiar with the muggle thinker Plato and his teachings, was busy taking down notes and sketching diagrams. The sound of her furious note-taking was how some students kept awake during class. Remus, sitting beside her, was merely enthralled by the swishing and whittling of the professor's wand. Usually, the sandy haired boy would more conscientious when it came to schoolwork. However, given his recent sleepless nights, with one of the objects of aforementioned sleeplessness just a few metres in front of him, coupled with the fact that it was the full moon in a few days, his lack of attention was justifiable. He could always copy Lily's notes later.

"Does he know that we're a fifth year class, not seventh year?" the werewolf whispered to the redhead. "I'll be kicked out of school at this rate, if O.W.L.S. were this difficult."

"If you of all people fail O.W.L.S., my dear Remus, the Hogwarts sixth and seventh year population would be absolutely non-existent, and you know that."

"I'd reckon you'd be the single one left in our cohort, Lily, and top N.E.W.T.S. by default. Slughorn would be oh so proud."

"Haha, I'm sure you'd top this class, Remus, in more than one way," Lily retorted, whilst wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Remus coloured, and attempted to retaliate by choking out some remark about James.

Their spat went unnoticed by Simpson, who was busily flipping his thick muggle textbook in search of the proper quotes and points, while charming tiny stickmen to go in and out of the magically-concocted cave.

Suddenly, two mops of messy raven hair barged into the classroom.

"Sorry Professor! We need to get Remus to the Hospital Wing now!" James half-yelled, practically dragging the latter by the collar before he could even think of gathering his belongings.

"What the heck?" Remus yelped as he stumbled across the classroom. He tried to hide his blush on suddenly seeing Sirius inside the classroom, channeling his surprise at James' brusque actions.

Despite the apparent seriousness of the situation, the Potter boy still shot a charming glance at Lily, who in turn rolled her eyes. Various giggles erupted at the sight. The entire Hogwarts population was privy of their vacillating love-hate relationship.

"We'll explain later, bye grandma!" Sirius shouted towards the stunned professor whilst shoving Remus' parchment and quill into his bookbag. He took a double take at Simpson, "Eh? You're not that grandma muggle profess-"

James used his other hand to grab Sirius by the ear, dragging the two Marauders out of the bewildered classroom. "Let's go Padfoot, no time to bugger around!"

The classroom door shut dramatically, leaving the rest in a loss of words.

"Are they always this rowdy?" Simpson asked, breaking the silence - his figures now fumbled whilst levitating in mid-air.

"You really have no idea, Professor."

* * *

Sirius was taken aback by the dreary sight that beheld him in the Hospital Wing.

His mousy friend Peter was in slings. Although his body was wrapped up, it was obvious that the smaller boy had cuts and bruises littered throughout his whole body. Potions of assorted colours (all of which looked absolutely icky), were beside him on the bedside table.

The dog Animagus gripped the werewolf's shoulder. The atmosphere was tense.

"You know Peter," Remus started, "usually I'm the one who's worse for wear." The sandy-blonde haired boy sat beside the bed-ridden one, patting his head in a motherly fashion.

"What happened, mate?"

"Heh heh," Peter whimpered, "you know, clumsy old me..."

Sirius stared at one of the multifarious bottles that littered the bedside table.

"Snake venom ointment?"

"What exactly happened, Wormtail?"

* * *

Somewhere in the Slytherin dorm rooms, one Severus Snape cackled maniacally.

The greasy haired teen had the dorm room to himself, his supposed roommates having either set up camp in the common room, or moved into their friends' dorms ages ago. It had been something about greasiness, and snarkiness that could've been lived without. The constant stale whiff of bubbling cauldrons and abundant photographs of Lily Evans littering the walls didn't help either.

Slughorn, the Slytherin head of house, had turned a blind eye to these complaints by his Slytherin kids. He had his potions protege to apprentice, after all. Severus had shown keen aptitude in his studies, despite his questionable hygiene and sleeping habits.

This was probably when Snape had gotten used to the massive privacy that would soon be much part of his adult life.

Little did the professors know that Snape took the opportunity of privacy to the next level - in planning pranks against the notorious Marauders.

A now-flaccid black cloak and alabaster white mask lay across his bed. That Pettigrew boy did his own harm, the prank had only been meant to scare the boy out of his wits and wet himself.

Who knew that instead of running straight back into the Hogwarts grounds, Peter had instead run deeper into the Forbidden Forest, straight into an expecting mother snake's nest. Not only was he poisoned by the indignant reptile, but his fall into the aforementioned nest had caused a few broken bones.

Severus sighed. _Nothing Pomfrey couldn't handle_, he mused.

Still, having the Marauder boys in such a state of alarm had been very amusing for him, and even fulfilling.

Learning the wandless puppeteering charm was the best idea he had yet. That sneak visit into the Restricted Section was definitely worth the effort.

_Good job, Severu_s, he whispered to himself, good job.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: **Alright! :) I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! :) Not much puppy love in this chapter though, I suppose I'm aiming to achieve a more gradual development in their blossoming relationship than an abrupt one. Hope it works. Please leave a review, let me know your thoughts ;) **  
**

* * *

Here's a sneak peek in **Of Apple Trees and Honey Bees, Chapter 7**!

Professor Simpson stopped a tense Sirius from sneaking out of the Hogwarts grounds. It wasn't difficult to notice the hooded shadow or the rushing footsteps across the stony corridor. It was just Sirius' luck that the Professor's office was situated near the Gryffindor quarters.

"Don't you know its after hours right now, young man?" He held a gentle yet firm grasp on the young Black's shoulders, while raising his auburn eyebrows elegantly. He felt Sirius' shoulders tense up more.

"Listen, fake-grandma, Remus needs me. I don't care if you give me more detention than my pathetic life is worth, but just let me get to him now."


	7. Chapter 7

**Of Apple Trees and Honey Bees**

**Chapter 7**

It was the night of the full moon.

The clock struck ten, and Remus was escorted by a tense Professor McGonagall out of the grand Hogwarts castle, as usual under the pretense of visiting some sick relative or other. They had met the ignorant pity of passerby who happened to cross paths with them. Remus had gotten used to the mystified glances that always happened during this time, ranging from hushed whispers of curious third years to the customary pitiful looks from the sixth and seventh years. Ironically, it was unbeknownst to the general Hogwarts population the worst fate the young lycanthrope faced during each full moon.

Peter was still stuck in the Hospital Wing due to his injured condition, and James had volunteered to look after the pudgy Marauder. Someone had to tend after the mousey haired boy, and the bespectacled Potter boy was not one to leave his companions alone. This left Sirius the sole responsibility to accompany a transmogrifying Remus in the night the moon waxed to its fullest.

Unfortunately for the canine Animagus, James' invisibility cloak had been confiscated earlier by the Gryffindor headmistress due to a failed prank on their Slytherin counterparts; it was another story meant for another day. At any rate, Sirius had no choice but to sneak out towards the Whomping Willow without the aid of an invisibility cloak or any concealing spell.

* * *

_A few hours earlier, in the Gryffindor Boys' Dorm Room..._

"You don't need to come over tonight, Sirius," Remus coaxed a pouting gigantic black dog, "I'll be fine tonight."

The duo were on the floor of their dorm room, with the other two Marauders were at the Hospital Wing.

Siri-dog whimpered, and gave Remus a wide eyed puppy dog stare whilst wagging his tail dejectedly.

"Aww, come on Sirius. We know that tonight might be more dangerous for your Animagus, since James and Peter aren't around. Who knows, the wolf might be more than aggressive this time."

As though not understanding Remus' ever pragmatic logic, Siri-dog merely whimpered while rolling on the maroon carpeted floor. _I'm cuddly and you can't resist my canine charms, right? _the Animagus seemed to suggest.

Remus ran his hands through Sirius' thick dark mane, causing the latter to growl and bark contentedly.

"I don't want you to get hurt because of me, Sirius," Remus whispered while nuzzling the top of Siri-dog's head. The latter perked a questioning ear in response.

"You're important to me, you know?"

They made eye contact, with Remus holding Siri-dog's head gently. "So please don't get hurt for my sake." Siri-dog merely looked back at those amber eyes, captivated and stunned by the sandy haired boy's confession.

Despite Sirius' endearing Animagus form, it dawned on Remus the rather intimate stance they were in, and he quickly backed away.

Surprised at the other's sudden movement, Sirius quickly transfigured back to his human self. "Remus?"

Having the human form of his affections suddenly appear so close to him, Remus' face turned bright red and he stuttered, "I-I've got to go now. See you tomorrow, Sirius."

Remus felt Sirius' eyes following him as he hastily wore his robes over his Hogwarts pullover, and all but ran out of the Gryffindor tower.

This left a stunned Sirius alone on the floor, hair dishevelled from Remus' earlier pets.

"...But, I want to take care of you, Remus," Sirius muttered to an empty dorm room.

* * *

Professor Simpson stopped a tense Sirius from sneaking out of the Hogwarts grounds. It wasn't difficult to notice the hooded shadow or the rushing footsteps across the stony corridor. It was just Sirius' luck that the Professor's office was situated near the Gryffindor quarters.

"Don't you know its after hours right now, young man?" He held a gentle yet firm grasp on the young Black's shoulders, while raising his auburn eyebrows elegantly. He felt Sirius' shoulders tense up more.

"Listen, fake-grandma, Remus needs me. I don't care if you give me more detention than my pathetic life is worth, but just let me get to him now."

The professor loosened his grip on the young Black, but did not let go just yet.

"Since you know where Remus is now, I assume you're well acquainted with his condition, and the danger that accompanies it. I'm afraid I cannot let any vulnerable student walk into the fangs of a fully transformed werewolf."

"Remus may be dangerous tonight, but that does not mean he needs to suffer alone through this. We've figured out how to suppress his lycanthropy when we're around. So please let me help ease his torture tonight."

Simpson saw the passion and pleading through the young man's dark eyes as he continued, "There are many things in life that we cannot choose, Professor. Remus did not choose to be fatally dangerous, and neither did I choose to fall in love with him – but these things happened anyway."

"Please, sir. Please let me help him."

The auburn haired professor released his grip on Sirius, and smiled.

"Go then, boy, to where your heart leads you. But I will be expecting you in my office tomorrow; this issue needs to be discussed further."

The steely gazed Sirius nodded and ran into a fast sprint towards the Whomping Willow.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks to **brenna963, Absidoodle, GDNGHT, ramencrow, **and** LDeathNoteL** for reviewing! ;)

We've got some pseudo-confessions going on in this chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review and let me know what you think! :)

Btw, I've written another Sirius/Remus another, called **Metafiction**. Hope you guys can check it out :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Of Apple Trees and Honey Bees**

**Chapter 8**

Remus was alone in his rundown room in the Shrieking Shack. Professor McGonagall had just left a good half hour ago, with a despaired look clinging on her aged eyes. She had given Remus a rare hug of comfort, and wished him a safe and hopefully relatively painless transformation.

The young werewolf knew that a painless transformation would be as ridiculous as the proverbial muggle cow flying over a moon, but he thanked the Professor for her sentiments anyway. She had meant well, and Remus was always thankful for the Hogwarts staff and their sympathy for his affliction.

Remus thought it was largely coincidental that his Head of House was the Professor of Transfiguration – she, of all people, would know how agonizingly painful werewolf transformations were. That was probably the source of the older lady's grief while accompanying the young lycanthrope to the Shrieking Shack that night.

The sandy haired boy silently studied the various cracks on the Shrieking Shack's wooden floor. Various blood stains were smeared across its rickety wooden surface, some even dried across the dusty walls.

Our resident lycanthrope only hoped that these blood stains were from his self inflicted wounds, and not from any of his friends when they accompanied him. He would totally shun them, if he found out that he might have hurt them, physically or otherwise.

He would say that his worst fear was not his transformations per se, but the danger that it posed to the people he cared for. Remus knew that he would never get used to the great pain that accompanied his monthly transformations, but at least he was resigned to his fate.

But the guilt of transforming someone else into a monster like himself – that would be something he couldn't forgive himself for; it was a fate far worse than death, something he did not want anyone else to suffer if he could help it.

"Moony!" the almost breathless call woke Remus up from his musings.

"Sirius? I thought I asked you not to come tonight?" Remus asked. He tilted his head sideways as he did so, causing strands of his sandy-blonde hair to fall across his face and side – a sight that almost made Sirius glomp the said boy's adorable innocence.

Sirius found it quite hard to believe that someone as pure hearted as Remus could ever be classified as a monster in society's eyes – and yet, there it was! The very reason the Whomping Willow and the Shrieking Shack existed, the reason why Remus' condition was kept top secret...All of these were merely a result of society's elitistic prejudice turned ugly.

The ancient grandfather clock in the Shrieking Shack had suddenly struck, indicating that there was only half an hour left to go before the transformation.

"Remus...I came here because I want to take care of you," Sirius said gently, still slightly short of breath, "You know you get injured less easily when we accompany your wolf, right?"

"Not tonight, Sirius." Remus' eyes brimmed with innocent tears, and he looked away from Sirius. "I think the wolf is in heat now."

"Meaning...?" An elegant raise of an aristocratic eyebrow.

"It means," Remus whispered, embarrassed, "It's looking for a mate."

Sirius' face coloured brightly at this, ashamed that he might have asked a rather personal question. "What relevance does that have, Moony? I'm neither female, nor am I a wolf...are you worrying because your wolf is going to be more aggressive due to heat?"

A flush coloured Remus' otherwise pale cheeks. "I think...I might be gay, Padfoot."

Stunned silence followed the sandy haired boy's confession.

"Moony..." was the only syllable that escaped from Sirius' mouth.

"...and by association, I guess my wolf would be gay as well. Since your Animagus is at least a canine, Sirius, this is why I don't want to risk your safety tonight."

A flustered silence left the two boys standing only metres away from each other, glued to the spot. Only the ticking of the clock indicated the bitterly slow passage of time.

Sirius was stunned at the information that was laid in front of him. His Moony admitted to be gay. His heart did a flip, and he almost forgot to breathe.

Wait a minute, _his_ Moony?

A cold sweat shrouded Sirius' forehead, and the young aristocrat ran his hand over his shoulder-length raven tresses nervously. Did that mean he was gay, too?

He knew that he was infatuated with the boy, but pushed it aside as a mere phase. They spent so much time together, after all, and he assumed the infatuation to merely be due to a great chemistry and friendship between them. But to consider himself gay...that seemed to be another large step that Sirius knew he might not be ready to take.

As these thoughts ran wildly through Sirius' mind, his person merely stared at the ground blankly.

Remus assumed Sirius' silence to stem from disgust at his sexual preference. While his friend had previously said that he would not follow by his family's prejudices, blood still inevitably ran thicker than water, Remus mused sadly. He cursed himself for being so emotional and transparent, it was obviously the wrong time to admit such a big news to Sirius. Tears started to stream down his scar ridden face, it mingled with his sweat and dust from the haunted building.

It wasn't even that Remus was attracted to men in general. Now that would be the proper definition of being gay.

But no, Remus' only reason for stating he was gay, because of his infallible attraction to Sirius.

_If only one could be Siri-sexual instead of homosexual_, the lycanthrope thought, _it might have made Sirius' ego boost rather than have him disgusted like this._

"At least say something, Padfoot," Remus choked through his tears. The stress from the waxing full moon, as well as the emotional suspense almost tore the young werewolf apart.

"I think," Sirius started tentatively, "I think that...I'm not sure about being gay, Moony, but there is something I want you to know."

The dog Animagus took a few nervous steps towards the crying sandy-haired boy, and grasped the other's hand lightly, but reassuringly.

"I'm not sure about all those things people associate with being poufs, Moony, and I'm not sure who made you gay, but I'm bloody sure that I love you." Sirius gave Remus' hand a brief squeeze, and grinned the largest and most nervous grin he ever gave in his sixteen years of life.

Remus' eyes widened at Sirius' confession, and burst into another round of tears - this time tears of uncontrollable happiness.

"R-remus? Did I say something wrong?" Sirius quickly let go of Remus' hand and took a few steps back in reflex.

"No, you bloody tosser you," Remus laughed despite the tears streaming down his features. Everything was alright, after all. The shorter boy ran towards Sirius, hugging him tightly.

"Love you too, Sirius."

_To be continued..._

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks to **ashie-slytherin-greenflames****, ****Mariana Lestrange****, ****brenna963****, ****The Erumpent Horn****, ****not bitter just twisted****, ****dazzled-x****, ****Lexis-RandomThoughts Mo****, ****Morgana-le-Fai****, ****LDeathNoteL****, hanagima, ****Absidoodle****, hipsomhaps, **and **RahRahReplica** for the reviews! =) I was honestly very surprised by the overwhelming number reviews for the last chapter! *bows* I hope that you all enjoyed this one, and I'll try my best to continue writing better updates.

Oh yes, and just a shameless plug, if you all have the time, do check out my other piece, **Metafiction**. It's also a Sirius/Remus fanfiction, but has a darker and more abstract twist.

Please review! I love hearing your comments and suggestions about the fic! :)


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Wow guys...It's been a long time. Apologies for the longest hiatus. I've taken a few creative writing classes in the past few months, and I realized how bad my writing was ;_; Lost confidence in continuing this fic for a while. But somehow I chanced upon seeing the reviewers and story alerts for this fic, and I decided that I can't keep you guys hanging! Thanks to **LoveLiterature**,** undiluted**,** Morgana-le-Fai**,** HermioneGrangerisME**,** RosieRoe**,** ShadowofaDarkSlytherin**,** Absidoodle**,** Lexis-RandomThoughts Mo**, and** The Erumpent Horn** for your reviews! You guys keep me going~ My writing style may have changed since the last chapter, and I apologize for that, but rest assured I only work to further improve this fic!

And if you haven't already, please check out my other Sirius/Remus ficlet, **Metafiction**! :) I'd love to know what you guys think about it, it's an experimental piece of writing for me~

Enough jabber from me, on to the fic!

**Of Apple Trees and Honey Bees**

**Chapter 9**

_Meanwhile, at the Hospital Wing... _

"What do you reckon?"

"Mmm?"

"Wormtail, you awake?"

"...I'm hungry, Prongs."

James rolled his eyes. "You're _always_ hungry, Wormy. But I meant to ask about Padfoot and Moony! Don't you reckon..." He trailed off.

Peter, still tightly bandaged and half-conscious on the warm Hospital Wing bed, half-opened his eyelids to stare at his friend.

"I'm not sure what you're on to, Prongs."

"Well, haven't you at least had some suspicions?" James prodded, raising his eyebrows at the word 'suspicions'. His round-rimmed glasses glinted against the refraction of the Hospital Wing lights.

Gaining consciousness, Peter shifted in his bed uncomfortably. "You know what they say about assuming, Prongs my friend. It makes an arse out of you and me." He paused. "Or in this case, you, and possibly them. It's like getting stuck between a rock and a hard place, or two very angry dogs that can bite..." He trailed off, possibly confusing even himself with his use of metaphors.

The bespectacled boy did not reply to his friend's comment. Instead, James stood up from the wooden stool beside Peter's bed, and walked towards the window overlooking the grand Hogwarts grounds. The full moon shone grandly overhead, fully waxed, its silvery luminescence showering over the dark forestry.

_Any moment now_, thought James.

Like clockwork, a mangled howl echoed faintly, followed by a series of softer barks. James turned back and looked at the bedridden Peter.

"It's the first time Sirius is alone with Moony in the full moon, Wormy. Without us. I just can't shake off the feeling that tonight will be different!"

He thought of both of his friends' rather peculiar behaviour as of late. Sure, James Potter was a troublemaker, Lily-lover, Marauder extraordinaire, but that did not mean he was blind to the sparks that had been going on between his two best friends. In fact, the electricity had been so intense, he was surprised Peter had not caught on. He had even heard Lily tittering excitedly about it to her girl friends, but then again Lily Evans was undeniably the most brilliant witch of the era and there shouldn't be any surpri-

James had to consciously and forcefully stop his train of thoughts then and there. Even his mental rants about Lily wouldn't stop. Such is the force of true love, which he was not in luck with. He set his bespectacled eyes upon the silhouette of the Shrieking Shack again. Hopefully his friends were at better luck in love than he was.

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

The next thing Remus knew, he was warmly snuggled in the Hospital Wing bed. He blinked his honey-golden eyes sleepily. Other than a rather painful (and now bandaged) wound on his left shoulder, the werewolf found himself bereft of any other major injury. Most of the scratches he sustained from the night had very smoothly recovered, only leaving thin slivers of scars in their wake.

"He's awake! Remus is awake!"

Remus crinkled his nose at the sudden noise.

"Wha – ?"

James, Lily, Madame Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall, and a sheepish Sirius (who had excitedly announced Remus' awakening to everyone) crowded over the small bed. Peter, who was still bed-ridden himself, waved cheerfully from his side of the room. Everyone was glad that their wolfy friend was recovering from his monthly affliction.

Lily hugged Remus affectionately, in turn receiving a jealous stare from James, who ruffled Remus' hair. Madame Pomfrey adjusted his bandages and gave him his dose of pain-be-gone potion.

While everyone tittered around Remus (and Sirius still shuffling shyly behind), Professor McGonagall suddenly cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.

"While I'm glad that our friend Mr. Lupin is well, I'm afraid there is some bad news I need to relay to all of you."

The small room was in stilled silence once more.

McGonagall pursed her lips in a slightly annoyed but almost hesitant way.

"It appears that you boys have been neglecting your detention duties, and the time allotted to all of you is almost over. Something needs to be done about that gigantic tree in my Transfiguration classroom!"

The Marauders visibly blanched, and Lily unconsciously touched the part of her face that was attacked by the gigantic tree.

"But Professor!"

"...there was no magic!"

"How could we possibly...?"

Professor McGonagall sighed visibly and put up a hand to silence the flurry of retorts. She was about to say something, when the Hospital Wing doors were flung open.

"I'm afraid that's rather unnecessary now, Minerva."

Professor Simpson made his grandiose entrance into the Hospital Wing, followed by an entourage of singing bluebirds. At a flick of his wrist with wandless magic, the birds dispersed, fell into single file, and started singing in the acapella tune one of the Weird Sisters' latest hits.

"What is the meaning of this, Charles? We are in the middle of a serious discussion!" McGonagall stared at the other Professor with a confused look.

"The tree problem has been solved, Minerva! I have been working at it all night, since I didn't to check on our dear chap Remus here," Professor Simpson said, while winking overtly at Sirius.

"I've crafted it into a treehouse!" he continued, gesturing wildly. "No magic, I swear," he defending, waving his splinter-bruised hands at the older Professor.

"And look what came with the tree! Such lovely creatures," Simpson continued, motioning to the birds. His bright eyes shone with tears, as though admiring his own offspring with pride. "Please don't let the boys cut the tree down! Nature is one of the forces that relates to both Muggle and Magic alike!"

McGonagall, still slightly stunned from the turn of events, probed a cursory glance at the Marauders who had their eyes twinkling hopefully at her.

"Don't worry Minerva! How about we change classrooms?" Simpson quipped. "I have a few innovative teaching techniques I'd like to try out with that tree."

"Well, since this has been the turn of events, I suppose..."

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

The boisterous crowd around the Hospital Wing finally dispersed. With McGonagall's affirmative response to Simpson's offer, James, Lily, and the two Professors decided to get some butterbeers to celebrate the fortunate turn of events. Peter had fallen back asleep again, and Madame Pomfrey had retreated to her own quarters after the busy occasion.

The afternoon sun shone above the castle grounds, and streams of sunlight caressed Remus' sandy brown hair. The lycanthrope himself had fallen to a soft slumber after the exciting turn of events, and Sirius had stayed back, shifting uncomfortably in the wooden stool beside his friend's (now lover?) bedside.

Now that the reality of things had struck him, Sirius was unsure of his relationship with Remus. Sure, there was love...even, lust? He coloured visibly at the thought. His long, pale fingers threaded the simple pale green sheets on Remus' bed.

Sure, it was easy to admit his feelings in the spur of the moment – a nervous and at-the-brink-of-crying Remus was someone who made Sirius the most vulnerable to his own weaknesses. It wasn't that he had_ lied_ to Remus about his love last night...but there was something after that encounter with the whole gang that suddenly begged the question: Would this relationship, or fling, this thing, possibly even last?

His dark grey eyes clouded in confusion. There was no way he could deny the mutual attraction between them, but the thought of his other friends' opinions, or society's opinions, disturbed him.

Deep in thought, Sirius involuntarily balled up his fists that had been holding on to Remus' blankets. The sudden shift in movement caused the other boy to stir in his sleep.

"P-padfoot?" Remus blinked his golden eyes sleepily. "Wha– what time is it?"

To this, Sirius could not help but smile. He may have his reservations about society, but something in Remus' eyes, his person, told him that whatever conflict they would encounter, would be worth it.

The dark haired boy laced his fingers around the other boy's, earning him a blush and a choked response.

_Yes_, Sirius thought, _loving Remus is definitely worth it._

"Sirius?"

Sirius tightened his hold on Remus' fragile hands, but not forcefully enough to hurt.

"I think, it's time," Sirius spoke, slowly, making eye-contact with Remus' own golden orbs, "that we show the world how great it is to be in love."

_To be continued..._

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

**A/N:** That's it for now, guys! Please review, that's practically the only thing that keeps me writing! Let me know your thoughts on how I should continue this too, I'm honestly at wits' end trying to think of better plot progressions for this particular fic. I have in mind a few future fanfic projects are distracting me from writing this :O


End file.
